


Deadly Games

by Lemonbear



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbear/pseuds/Lemonbear
Summary: Someone from Ed's past wants revenge and a series of deadly events start that could end in tragedy...can the team deal with this before the worst happens..
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Message

"Seriously guys are we sure we're in the right place," Ed's frustrated voice came over the headsets, "I get the feeling we are chasing our tails here."

 _"That's what the 911 call said,"_ Greg replied sounding as frustrated as his Team Leader.

"This place is huge," sighed Wordy, following closely behind Ed his eyes carefully surveying the vast open space of the partly derelict warehouse they had been searching for the last 3 hours.

"Sam, Spike an chance you have a visual on our allusive bomb?" Ed asks already knowing what the answer was going to be.

_"Negative Ed all we see is dust and pigeons"_

"Didn't think so, Leah, Jules how about you?"

_"That's a negative Boss."_

Silently cursing under his breath Ed decided enough was enough, he was cold, he was tired but most of all he was pissed, "OK team another 20 minutes and I think we should call an end to this goose chase, I'm still wondering who calls in a bomb threat the day before they say they are going to set it off."

_"Takes all sort my friend ... and I'm getting the same feeling as you Eddie, I think it's time to call it day come on back guys, we'll go back to the barn and debrief."_

Not waiting for a chance for Greg to change his mind all team members replied with an affirmative _"copy that."_

Walking back through the dark and damp building Ed's phone vibrated in the pocket of his tac-vest, taking it out and reading the name on the display he smiled and instantly answered it.

"Hey Clark everything ok?" Ed asked slowing his pace and falling slightly behind Wordy.

"Yeah Dad I just wondered if you could pick me up tonight after my music lesson ... and there's this trip and I wondered if I could go cause is goes towards my scholarship ... and ... and?"

"Whoa slow down buddy ... slow down,"... placing his hand over the phone while Clark continued his excitable conversation Ed signalled for Wordy to continue on without him..."I won't be a minute ... I'll catch you up."

"You sure?" Wordy replied, laughing as Eddie rolled his eyes and struggled his shoulders all the time moving towards the door way leading to the next room.

As soon as Wordy was in the next room the door slammed shut behind him totally seperating him from his team mate.

"What the hell?" Wordy tried to push the door open only to find it locked from the other-side, "Ed. Eddie open the door!" 

" _Wordy, what’s_ _going on?_ _What's this about opening the door?"_

"Ed was on the phone to Clark, I left him in the other room and the door closed and now I can't open it, I can't get an answer from him and I'm sure I can hear someone else in there."

 _"Eddie status?"_ Greg's request was answered with silence... _ **"EDDIE STATUS NOW!**_ "

"Boss Spike and I are heading back but it's gonna take us about 10 minutes."

"As quick as you can guys, I still can't get a response from Ed."

The first that Eddie knew that he had a serious problem came as he walked past the large concrete support pillar. The fist connected with Ed's jaw sending the phone flying from his hand and skipping across the floor, snapping his head backwards, splitting his lip and drawing blood.

The element of surprised momentarily gave Ed's attacker the upper-hand, and gave him the chance to grab the back of his neck and slam him into the pillar knocking the wind out of his lungs, grabbing Ed's gun out of its holster he throw it in the same direction of the phone.

Ed recoiled in pain as massive blows were delivered to his kidneys making him unable to take in any air, his head started to spin and made his vision blur, his lungs where burning in protest and his heart rate raced through the roof. Taking a shape blow to the back of his knees Ed fell to the floor a grasp of pain leaving his lips, his survival instincts were rocketing as he tried to defend himself from the onslaught of punches.

Knowing he didn't have much time Ed brought his head back making contact with his assailant's nose resulting in the grip on him slackening enough for Ed to bring his elbow up and make sharp contact with his attackers ribcage making the grip loosen even more, managing to finally slightly shift the weight from his back Ed tried to scramble away only to have the man grab his head and smash it again the floor opening up a large cut just above Ed's right eye sending blood and stars dancing across what little vision he still had.

_"Wordy what can you hear?"_

"There's a fight going on sarge ... but the door still won't budge," came Wordy's frantic response, "Eddie hang on ... we're coming."

_"Sam and Spike are coming round the otherside of the building but its gonna take time."_

"Yeah I heard but from the sounds of it Ed doesn't have that much time, I'm gonna go down a level and see if I can come up the other-side."

_"Fast is good ... I'm coming up too."_

"Copy that" came Wordy's response as he set off to save his best friend.

Feeling his attacker stand up Ed pushed himself up on to his hands and knees gasping in as much air as he could, trying to stop himself from passing out, only to have his respite short lived as a size 12 boot kicked out make contact with his ribs sending him crashing to the floor onto his side once more an anguished cry echoing around the room. Knowing he couldn't take much more of this punishment Ed tried to slow things down, "Why?"

Stopping in his tracks from delivering another kick to Ed's already fragile ribs Ed heard is attacker laughed, "Because someone paid me too Officer Lane," came the hissed response in Eddie's ear, "Someone wants you to receive this message, this is only the beginning." As another heavy blow was soaked up by Ed's battered and bleeding body, sending him coiling into a ball, a loud gasp of pain leaving his bleeding lips.

Coughing up blood all Eddie could think to ask was, "Who?"

"Ha ha ha now that would be telling, just know this you won't die today ... but soon my friend, soon ... but in the meantime we have a game to play, you'll be seeing me again my friend." Hearing boots coming up the back stairwell Ed's attacker stepped forward and delivered a parting blow to the side of Ed's temple sending him into total darkness.

"Till next time Edward."

Coming through the door his glock raised Wordy instantly saw Ed's lifeless body laying in a pool of blood on the dirty and dust floor.

"No, no, NO! ... Officer down... officer down, I need EMS, Ed ... Eddie can you hear me?" Wordy knelt next to his fallen team mate and felt for a pulse.

 _"Wordy, we're right behind you, EMS are 5 minutes out, whats happening?"_ came Greg's frantic questions.

"Boss Ed's taken one hell of a beating, he has a nasty cut above his eye but I can't tell if he has any internal injuries," Wordy replied as he gently turned Eddie over.

Ed groaned in agony at being moved, there wasn't a part of him that didn't hurt, the coppery taste of blood in his mouth made is stomach turn, in the distance he was sure he could hear Wordy talking to him, but it seemed so far away and the darkness that had engulfed him wouldn't let go.

"Eddie come open your eyes for me, come on buddy ... stay with me ... Eddie I know you're in pain but come on please." Wordy frantically chanted over and over.

 _"Leah, Jules go to the front of the building and search for Ed's attacker. Sam, Spike take the back,"_ came Greg breathless order.

_"On it Boss."_

"Ed talk to me ... come on not like this ... not like this"

"W..ord...?" Ed spoke part of Wordy's name through a mouthful of blood.

"Yeah I'm here buddy, that's it EMS are coming just hold on, but I'm gonna have to put you on your side, I'll be as gentle as I can but there's trauma to your mouth Ed and I need to stop you swallowing all that blood," just as Wordy finished his sentence Greg came through the door closely followed by the EMS team.

"Wordy step back, step back let these guys do their job," Greg gently placed his hand on Wordy's shoulder.

Reluctantly standing up Greg and Wordy stood together watching the EMS go to work.

"Sargent, looking at the injuries to your officer's face, and the amount of blood loss we will stabilise him, and because we are that close to the hospital we are going to do a scope and run, the trauma team are on stand-by and will be able to deal with any other injuries far more quickly."

Nodding his understanding and watching Eddie being place on the gurney, Greg looked at Wordy, "Go with him we'll follow behind when we've finished here, but keep me up to date on any developments OK?"

"OK boss, God how did this happen. How did this call go from a bomb threat to an attack on Ed?"

"I don't know buddy but you can damn well bet we're gonna find out" Greg replied determination vibrating through his voice.

"Right Officer we're ready to roll are you coming?" the Paramedic's voice broke into the conversation as they were heading towards the door.

"Yes ... yes..." Wordy replied following closely behind, "Boss you're not staying here alone meet the team downstairs we still don't know where this guy is."

Looking around Greg went and grabbed Eddie's phone and gun off the floor, and followed Wordy and his serious injured Team Leader out the door, "OK Wordy, I need to get a forensic team here."

Within seconds the room that had been the only witness to the violent attack on Eddie was, silent the only indication of what took place there was the large slowly drying pool of blood on the dirty floor.


	2. Remembering

Wordy slide down into one of the plastic chairs situated just outside the Critical Care Unit, he had given the emergency medical team all the information that he could, then he had watched as Eddie had disappeared down the corridor and as the doors closed he was left alone reliving the events of the last few hours flicking through his mind.

All of a sudden he remembered who Ed had been talking to on the phone and panic started to set in how much had Clark heard of the attack on his father? grabbing his phone he dialled the all to familiar number.

_"Wordy what's happening I heard noises and then I got cut off and when I trying redialling dad back his phone goes straight to voicemail"_

"Yeah sorry buddy," Wordy struggled to continue, "There's been an incident ... your ... hummmmm ... dad's phone got broken."

 _"What sort of incident, has dad been hurt"?_ came Clark's frightened reply.

"Yes ... sorry ... Clark he has. I'm at St Simon's with him now, so I'm gonna send a car to pick you and your mom up and bring you straight here," Wordy could hear Clark's ragged breathing on the other end of the phone.

_"Is it bad?"_

Leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes Wordy answered Clark's question with the truth, "I'm sorry buddy I don't know, I just don't know at the moment."

Eddie felt like he was he floating through a sea of mind numbing darkness, it shrouded every inch of him dulling all his senses, as he struggled to swim up and break the surface, he tried to remember why he was feeling like he was but it stood on the edge of his conscious and try as hard as he might he couldn't bring it into focus.

As the darkness and numbness slowly started to fade in crept the pain, there wasn't a part of his body that wasn't screaming in protest at whatever was touching it.

The pain in his head was unbearable and as Eddie tried to opened his eyes to the light that was filtering through the darkness only made it sky rocket, desperately resulting in him trying to turn away from its source and moan in agony.

Riding the pain as best he could and waiting for the dizziness to slow Ed tried to speak only for his words to come out in a muffled slur.

As he tried again a face came into his limited view, it was blurred and swam in front of him making his stomach turn and his mouth water, God he was going to be sick, and within seconds his gag reflex was in full motion causing his eyes to water and chest heave.

Feeling something cold placed under his chin and hearing words of encouragement Eddie finally let go of the mixture of blood and bile that had been building up.

"That's better glad to see you are finally coming back to us, now please try to slow your breathing down as you are verging on the brink of a panic attack, and with everything else that's the last thing you need," came soft voice immediately to Eddie's left.

Tentatively turn in the direction of the welcoming voice Ed did as he was asked and after a few minutes things started to become a little clearer, he was obviously in a hospital but he still couldn't remember why.

"Can you tell me your full name"?

"S...or..ry ... I .... I..." Ed hesitated for a while fighting to speak througt the pain in his mouth "E..d...Edw..ard...Tuck...er... Lane."

"Hey don't worry your not the first person to throw up in your condition, now can you tell where you are?"

"Ho...sp...it...al?" came a barely auditable reply.

"Good and can you remember how you came be here?"

Closing his eyes Ed gently shook his head and immediately regretted it, as another wave of nausea threatened to bring on another embarrassing episode.

Seeing Ed's discomfort the young Dr continued for him.

"You were attacked and took a vicious beating Mr Lane, you have trauma and swelling to your mouth hence the problems with your speech and a deep laceration above your right eye which required extensive stitching and I'm afraid you have a severe concussion that's why you are feeling nauseous but that will pass in time."

Watching Eddie taking in as much of the information as he could she continued.

"You have sustained other injuries mainly to your kidneys but nothing life threatening, it looks like your tac-vest although it doesn't feel like it at the moment absorbed a lot of the punishment, with that and the fact that your attacker seemed to know just how much force to use without causing you any permanent damage which is strange."

Listening to the Dr's account of his injuries Ed had an uneasy feeling he knew he was missing something important, gradually snippets drifted back, he remembered a building ... talking on the phone ... Wordy shouting ... _. why was Wordy shouting?_ he was on the floor, there was blood and then someone hissing in his ear.

"Mes..sa...ge," he whispered trying to get up off the bed, only to fall back as the room spin around him like he was on some form of our of control merry-go-round.

Quickly leaning forward the Dr place both hands on Ed's shoulders to steady him tutting while she did so, "Stop...stop...where do you think you're going?, you're in no condition to go off delivering messages just yet."

Trying to steady himself by taking in as much air as his lung would allow Eddie asked for his team.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea you need to lay still and give the medication a chance to work, you will be staying with us for at least 48hrs so there will be plenty of time to see your team later, but I will allow a visit from your wife and son."

Trying again Eddie tried to make his voice more forceful, "I. Need. To. See My. Team. NOW. PLEASE."

By the look on Eddie's face the Dr got the feeling that he wasn't about the take no for an answer, and holding her hands up she delivered an ultimatum.

"OK, I have to go and give them an update on your condition then once you are settled in your room I will allow them in for a few minutes but after that you must rest, agreed?"

Trying to smile and then thinking better of it Eddie slowly replied "Agreed."

As the team sat in the waiting room outside two uniformed office escorted Sophie and Clark in.

"Greg what happend?"

"Hey Soph, Clark" Greg replied while placing his arms around them in a comforting hug, "We're not sure yet we are still waiting on the Dr, but Ed was involved in some sort of fight."

Swallowing the lump in her throat Sophie went to reply only to stop as the doors to the Critial Care Unit opened and Ed's attending Dr came forward.

"Hi I'm Dr Hughes and I'm assuming you are all here for Officer Lane?"

Greg stepped forward taking off his cap, "Yes I'm Greg Parker and this is Ed's wife and son Sophie and Clark, how is he?"

"He's stable but in a lot of pain, our main concern after dealing with the trauma to Edward's mouth was the laceration above his eye this resulted in a sever concussion, but a CT scan showed no fracture to his skull so with rest, the avoidance of stress situations and no contact sports for at least 3 weeks he will make a full recovery, but saying that we are still going to keep him here for 48hrs under observation."

Letting out a collective sigh, Sophie, Clark and the team relaxed slightly all except Wordy who hesitantly hung back.

"Are you sure Dr there was so much blood?" he nervously asked.

Giving Wordy a smile of reassurance Dr Hughes continued, "That's not unusual the head is one of the extremities that bleed the most profusely so it can look a lot worse than it is, but I understand it can be very frightening. They have just moved Edward to a room and he is asking to see you, but please only stay a few minutes I can't stress enough how much he needs to rest."

Still verging on the edge of panic Sophie voiced her _"thank you."_

Just before they got to Ed's room Dr Hughes stopped again, "Right please remember what I said so if some of you would like to wait and take turns going in that would be better, and please don't let Edward's appearance or slurred speech scare you, the swelling with go down over the next few days, so if you will excuse me I have other patients to see too, but I will be back to check on him later."

After Dr Hughes left Sophie and Clark made their way to stand in front of the closed door to Eddie's room, placing her hand on the door handle Sophie turn around.

"Greg?"

Looking at Sophie's face and seeing that her and Clark were on the edge of collapsing in on themselves Greg pushed the door open and seeing his friend stopped in his tracks.

"Son of a bitch"


	3. Calm Before The Storm

Seeing her husband's condition Sophie took in a sharp intake of breath and had to placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting into tears.

Feeling a hand on her elbow Greg guided her towards the hospital bed where Eddie lay his injuries echoed, and made to look even worse if that was at all possible by the whiteness of the pillows behind his head, his eyes were closed and his lips as much as the swelling would allow drawn into a thin white line a clear indication that despite the medication he was still in pain.

Nervously walking up to the bed Sophie gently reached out and stroked Ed's hand. Feeling his wife's touch Ed struggled to open his eyes only to find that his right was now completely swollen shut, and the vision in his other was taking a few seconds to clear enough so that Sophie's face took time came into focus.

Finally seeing the anguished look on Sophie's face Ed offered a tentative smile and winced, as he did so and turn his hand over so it slipped into hers and he gave a gentle squeeze.

"Hey," Ed whispered, "Come on now everything's alright don't look so worried," Ed tried to reassure his wife.

"Oh Eddie how can you say that," Sophie replied close to tears, "You could have been killed."

"I know ... I know ... but I got lucky, its only a concussion, a few stitches and some bruises, I know I'll have a scare but it's nothing that won't mend in time," struggling with his speech Ed continued, "I'll soon ... have my...boyish good looks... back," he chuckled trying to make light of his situation for Sophie's sake.

"You're not funny Eddie," Sophie replied her voice still quivering with emotion but relief had started the slowly ebb in.

Standing on the fringe and waiting for the moment between Ed and Sophie to pass Greg stepped forward.

"Hey Eddie you gave us quite a fright there buddy, have you any idea what happened?" his own face showing the strain of the past few hours.

"Yeah ... sorry boss ... I'm still trying to ... to ... workout how I didn't know he was there or where he came from, but ... there's large pieces of it missing," frustration started to creep into Ed's unusually deep voice.

"That's understandable Eddie, it could take a few days for you to remember exactly what happened and even then all of it might not come back at all," Greg stopped and noticed the look on Eddie's face that told him he had something else to tell him, something he didn't want Sophie to know.

"Hummmm, Sophie I'm gonna get out of your way, but before I go can I just have a few minutes with Eddie please?"

Looking at Eddie and then Greg Sophie's eyes narrowed with suspicion, "Why ... what's going on?"

"It's nothing Soph just procedure and I know Eddie needs his rest but I still need to do a quick debrief," Greg replied knowing this wasn't exactly true.

Sophie turning back to look at her husband, "Ed?"

"Soph I'd like to ... see Clark ... but you need to prepare him ... I don't want to scare him any more then I already have ... please," seeing her hesitate, Ed brought her hand to his swollen lips and giving it a reassuring kiss he asked again, "Please?"

"OK if you're sure, but only for a few minutes ok Greg?" Sophie replied putting enough edge in her voice that Greg know that it was more an order then a request.

Both Ed and Greg watched not saying a word as they watch Sophie leave the room and as the door softy shut behind her Greg turned to face his Team Leader.

"Alright Eddie, what have you got to tell me that you can't say in front of Sophie and it better be good because not only do I have to wear that her husband get injured on my watch, but you now have me lying to her and"

"Mes .. sa ... ge"

"Message, what are you talking about Eddie?" Greg drew closer to the bed making sure he could hear all that Eddie had to say.

"I don't ... remember all of it ... but before I lost consciousness he told me it was a message, there was more but ... but ... damn it I can't remember."

"You think this was a delibrate attack Eddie, you seriously think someone is targeting the team"? Greg asked in shock.

"It's all floating around ... but I remember being on the phone to Clark and being caught totally off guard," Eddie closed his eyes desperately trying to piece the puzzle together, "I couldn't breath and knew I had to slow it down so I spoke to him... I ... I ... asked him why that's when he said it was a message."

Letting out a deep slow breath Greg digested all the information that Eddie had just given him sparking a frightening thought.

"Eddie I gotta tell ya giving someone a beating like you took is a very strange weapon of choice, it's up close and it's personal," waiting for Eddie to look directly at him Greg continued stressing the importance on each and every word of his next sentence,"You need to think buddy could this be directed at you rather then the team"?

"Greg... I ... don't ... know ... I just can't remember," Ed was now frantically fighting to stay awake, "Sophie ... Clark."

Seeing his friend was now physically and mentally exhausted, he could see he was on the edge of oblivion, but each and every time his head fell forward he stopped himself as if his body had received an electric shock, Greg placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry one step at a time, you need to get some sleep I'll send in Sophie and Clark but I'm gonna talk with the team, don't worry Eddie we're on this."

The last words Ed heard as he slipped into a restless painful sleep were that his team would be right outside the door.

Greg smiled and nodded as he held the door open for Sophie and Clark to go in and be with Ed, going over to his team he waited a few minutes to make sure that they wouldn't hear the conversation he was about to have.

Holding his hands up as he was bombarded with concerned questions from the team he raised his voice so he could gain some sort of order.

"Guys, guys stop I'll answer your questions in a minute but in the meantime we have a possibly serious situation that we need to deal with."

Looking confused the team fell quiet only for Wordy to speak up and state the obvious "Sarge, what on earth can be more serious than finding the guy that did this?"

"Eddie, just told me that his attacker told him that this was a message," not giving the team time to throw more questions at him he quickly continued, "At first I thought is was some revenge act against the team but the more Ed tried to explain it the more I think this is personal, this is directed solely at Ed."

"Whoa why would you think that boss?" Sam asked pushing himself off the wall on the opposite side of the room where he had been standing with Jules a hint of anger starting to creep into his voice.

"Because there were plenty of chances for this attack to take place in the 3hrs we were all at the warehouse, but it only happened when Eddie was separated from Wordy and the team, and he couldn't get back to him because the door was locked on the opposite side making a quick rescue impossible."

Wordy shook his head not believe he was about to say what he was going to say, "It makes sense but how did they know Clark was going to phone?"

"Yeah, boss how could they have know?"

"I don't know Spike, maybe it just played out like that Eddie did say the attacker caught him totally off guard so I assume it just played into his hands, and with Eddie sending Wordy ahead just made it that much easier."

"So what are we going to do now?" Wordy asked

"At this moment in time we are going to treat this as a real threat so we will take it in turns to stay here until he's discharged, but in the meantime I'll make some discreet inquires into Eddie's past cases before he joined SRU, see what turns up," Greg pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut frighting his own signs of fatigue.

"OK I'll go phone Shelly," Wordy pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to walk away.

"Wordy?" Greg called

Stopping a short distance from the team Wordy turned back "Boss?"

"You can't tell Shelly why you're staying Eddie doesn't want Sophie and Clark knowing, well not just yet anyway."

"Why?" Spike and Sam asked in unison

"At the moment I don't know, but for the time being we're going to do what he asks ... copy?"

"Copy that," came the reply from all team members.


	4. Game Rules

With his glock held out in front of him all Ed could hear ringing in his ears was the sound of his heavy breathing and his boots as they rhythmically pounded the concrete, his lungs were burning, and his legs screamed with the build up of lactic acid, the heat of the midday sun made the sweat pour off of him stinging his eyes, but knowing he couldn't give up till this scumbag was in custody Eddie pushed himself past his limits.

"SRU... SRU... stop right there, stop right there!" Ed's angry orders reverberated off the walls of dingy back alley as he continued his pursuit of the armed suspect who had just tried to rob a convenience store.

"Don't think he's stopping anytime soon Ed, it looks like he hasn't even broken a sweat," Sam's breathless voice filtered through Ed's ear piece.

" _Eddie...Sam... we need to head this guy off, if he makes it to the Eaton Centre we'll have a whole new ball game on our hands."_

"Working on it boss," came Eddie's laboured reply as he desperately tried to push air into his lungs, keeping himself moving forward slowly cutting down the distance between himself and his prey a little bit at a time.

_"Need an update Eddie?"_

"We're half way down McCaul," Eddie replied all the time thinking to himself that if this didn't come to an end soon he was going to need EMT to treat him for the heart attack he was about to have, "Police stop ... stop right there ... don't make me shot you son."

"This only stops if you can catch me jackboot," was the only response too Ed's angry demand making him curse under his breath.

_"Ed, we've just pulled up at the corner of Queen St West and your location, Spike's at Dundas so he's no where to go just keep him coming this way and we will head him off."_

"Good to know Wordy but he's decided not to go along with our plan," grumbled Sam as he continued to try and keep up with his team leader, "Ed he's heading up the fire escape."

"I can see that Sam," Ed snapped his frustration starting to show through, "Go around the front and come through the shops back stairway I'll follow him from here," Ed growled not believing he was now going to add a step workout on top of the marathon he felt that he had already run.

Standing at the bottom of the ladder and without missing beat Ed took no time in holstering his Glock and looking up he saw his suspect disappear onto the roof, grabbing the run of the ladder with one hand and taking a deep breathe while wiping the sweat out of his eyes with his other, Eddie started to climb following the same route. As he got to the top he slowed his pace, and knowing that he was unarmed he gingerly looked over the parapet hoping that he wasn't going to come face to face with the business end of a gun.

_"Eddie where are you?"_

"Top of the fire escape," came a hushed reply.

_"Where's our subject?"_

Looking at the scene in front of him Eddie slowly replied,, "Standing in the middle of the roof top with his back to me, not moving," cautiously climbed the last few runs of the ladder and stepping onto the roof making sure his sidearm was back in his hand as he did so.

_"What's he doing?"_

"He isn't doing anything boss, he's just standing there," slowly moving forward trying to quickly recover from the strenuous exercise he had just been through Eddie pulled in lung fulls of air through his nose and out his mouth his chest rapidly raising and falling, "Police show me your hands ... show me your hands!"

_"Careful Eddie Sam's just seconds away."_

Out the corner of his eye Eddie caught a glimps of Sam slowly coming through the doorway leading from the shop.

"Copy boss Sam's just arrived," gun raised and his breathing under control Eddie shouted his request again, "Place the gun on the ground, slowly turn around and show me your hands ... do it ... do it now!"

Grinning as he did so the young robber finally fully complied with Eddie's command.

"That was fun shame he told me I had to stop, I told myself a little way back Aaron you carry this on that big bald officer's gonna have a heart attack. Man you were huffing and puffing but you gave me a good run for my money." he laughed.

"You call robbing a store fun?" Eddie asked looking over at Sam in disbelief.

"The store wasn't important it was the chase that mattered but like I say I was told to stop, otherwise I would have made you chase me all the way across town, think you could have kept up officer?"

Now Ed's adrenaline levels were dropping it was quickly being replaced with frustration and anger as he started to get the distinct impression he was being made a fool of in some strange way.

"What do you mean you were told to stop?" Ed asked through clenched teeth.

Seeing he was having the desired affect on Ed's emotions a smirk slow developed on Aaron's face, "Oppsie said too much, but like I said it was fun."

"Well sorry to disappoint you," Eddie hissed over the young lad's shoulder as he placed him in handcuffs and picked up the gun handing it to Sam, "Aaron, funs over now."

As they walked over to the exit off the roof and down to the shops below Sam following close behind, Ed couldn't help but replay the conversation over in his head only making his levels of frustration raise dangerous high.

Outside on the sidewalk Eddie roughly handed Aaron off the the uniform officers, "Here take care of this asshat would ya?" and not even looking back as laughter once again rung out behind him, Ed walked over the where the rest of the team stood nervously watching knowing that Ed Lane this volatile was a dangerous and unpredictable thing.

"What?" Ed asked as he stopped in front of them.

"For your first day back on the job after 5 weeks off that was quite a de-tour of the city you took there my friend," Greg replied trying to take the edge off of Eddie's anger.

"Yeah, well you know what Greg next time I'll drive you chase how does that sound?"

Looking at Eddie glaring at him Greg got the feeling he was missing something, "Sounds like to me Eddie there's something more then this chase with young Aaron over there that's bothering you, so like to enlighten us?"

Placing his hands on his hips Ed turned away from Greg and the team taking a few moments to rein his temper in before he turned back shaking his head and sighing in frustration.

"He said it was fun but someone told him to stop, it was like this whole incident was a game, I don't know Greg maybe its," but before Eddie could finish he felt his phone vibrate taking it out of his pocket he looked at the unknown number frowning pushing the answer button, "Lane."

"Hello officer Lane, nice to see you back at work again and that you seem to have recovered well from your recent injuries."

Looking at Greg Ed instantly place his phone on speaker and gestured for the team to listen in on the call.

"Who is this?" Ed asked in a low meacing voice.

"Tut tut Edward, I'm hurt you've forgotten our meeting at the warehouse already obviously leaving you with that rather nasty scar doesn't seemed to have made much of an impression must remember to rectify that the next time we meet, and I must admit watching you today did give me a couple of hours of amusement but alas I decided you had received enough punishment for one day so I put a stop to it."

_"Spike trace the call now" Greg whispered_

"Yeah well next time we meet I can assure you you'll remember it!" Ed shouted holding the phone so tight his knuckles were white the anger emanating off him in waves.

"Edward ... Edward you must learn to control that temper of yours it will get you into trouble."

"You don't know the meaning of the word trouble but you will, I promise," Eddie spat the words out like a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well all I can say is I hope you like games because we are going to be playing a few very soon, I hope you'll be ready to move this up a level," and with that the line went dead.

Ed. looked up questioningly "Spike?"

"Sorry, Ed the call wasn't long enough"

"Great," was all Eddie could say as he turned away and venting his anger punched the first thing immediately behind him sending and explosion of glass shards and blood all over the sidewalk.

"Whoa ... whoa, Eddie stop," Wordy grabbed Eddie's arm stopping him from repeating the last performance again, "Breathe I know you're angry and frustrated but you're letting it seriously cloud your judgement here and that's not gonna help," seeing from Ed's face that he was finally registering what he was saying Wordy continued, "Don't let him get in your head remember we're in this together and if he wants to play games we'll give him one, and believe me buddy it's one he's never gonna win or forget."

Pulling his arm out of Wordy's grasp and letting the pain from the deep cut on his forearm visible through the tear in his shirt sleeve clear his senses Eddie sighed and nodded.

"Good, now let's go and get that arm checked out and then we'll go back to the barn sit down as a team and set out some game rules or our own."


	5. Doesn't Need To Know Yet

"Morning you were late last night," Sophie smiled as she placed a mug of coffee on the table for Eddie as he entered the kitchen dress for work.

Walking up to his wife and slipping his arms around her waist he pulled her close so she moulded into him and kissed the back of her neck, he felt her shiver at his touch, "Thank you, ...yeah sorry sweetheart debrief when on way longer then we thought it would," Eddie whispered in her ear.

Wrestling with the turmoil running through his head Ed continued to try and convince himself that as much as he hated keeping secrets from her now it was easier for him if she didn't know the full story just yet, there had only been a couple of incidents and there was no guarantee there would be anymore so why worry her at the moment and if there were the team now had a game plan in place.

Pushing his feeling down Ed continued, "And anyway when I did come up our daughter was taking up all of my side of the bed and I didn't want to wake you guys so I slept in the spare room...and..."

Before he could continue Sophie noticed the fresh dressing and grabbed his arm making him take a sharp intake of breathe hissing with pain, "Eddie what happened?" Sophie's concern made her voice raise a good few octaves.

"It's nothing just a stupid accident had a little altercation with a window and came in second," Ed said with a smile reluctantly letting go of Sophie, "And don't worry Wordy made me have EMT look at it and it's all good just sore."

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked looking at Eddie apprehensively.

Taking his coffee and sitting at the breakfast table he nodded, "Stop worrying its just a scratch, now come sit over here" Eddie playfully patted his knee, "And tell me what you've got planned for today?"

Going and sitting on Eddie's lap Sophie got the feeling that he was holding something back, but saw the signs that told her now wasn't the time to push the matter she now knew that unlike in the past when he was ready he would tell her everything all she had to do was wait.

"Well after I drop Clark off at school I need to go and get a new driving license I still can't find my old one any where, I get the feeling that Izzy may have had a hand it that I caught her the other day copying the mailman as she was just about to post the remote for the TV in the garbage bin, and if I get out in time Izzy has a play date."

Eddie laughed at Sophie's description of his daughter's actions, "We'll have to make sure we start putting stuff out of her reach if she wants being a mail carry as her career choice."

"Seriously Eddie have you seen the grit and determination on that child already?" Sophie got off of Ed's lap and grabbed the coffee pot to replenish their mugs, "The same temper your two peas in a pod, the only career that little one's gonna take is in her daddy's footsteps."

"God help us a female version of me loose on the city with a gun," Ed replied the huge smile of pride on his face slowly fading, "But if I'm honest there was a time when I would have loved for one of my children to do the job I love but now..."

Frowning at her husband's replied Sophie stayed quiet giving him time to continue.

"Now I'm not so sure," Ed gave a small wistful breath, "You know I actually breathed a sigh of relief when Clark told me he wanted to pursue a career in music."

Sophie continued to listen in silence with the same feeling of inconsolable sadness creeping into her heart for the burden he had carried for all these years, all because he wanted to protect his family only to suffer himself.

Eddie was now so deep in his own thoughts he spoke as if he was the only person in the room, "Knowing he wouldn't ever get to see the things I've seen, or have to deal with the things I've dealt with knowing that he would never have to come home to his family and not be able to tell them about his day."

All of a sudden hearing Sophie's voice the spell was broken, "Eddie sweetheart what's brought this on...why were you really late last night?"

Rubbing his hand over his face Eddie realised he had told Sophie more then he had wanted to without even knowing it and now he needed to quickly re-group.

"It's nothing just a bit of a rough day yesterday some young punk gave us the right royal run around I let him get under my skin out of pure frustration," not talking his eyes off the floor Ed continued, "And I just need to talk I'm sorry."

Getting up off Eddie lap and crouching down in front of him, Sophie placed her hand under his chin so he had to raise his head she spoke looking directly into his eyes.

"The only time you have to be sorry to me now is when you stop talking to me about how you feel...ok?"

Looking at the woman who never ceased to amaze him Eddie kissed her, "Have I ever told you just how much I love you?"

Seeing the dark shadows on Eddie's face start to fade Sophie smiled and lent in and kissed him fully on the lips and mumbled, "Yes but it never gets old."

"Oh god get a room already there are children present," Clark's voice rung out as he walked in from the hallway carrying Izzy. Raising to their feet laughing Sophie reached for Izzy while Eddie pulled Clark to him for a good morning hug.

"Funny, real funny Clark and on that note I need to get to work," Eddie leaned forward and kissed Izzy and Sophie goodbye.

"Feeling a little better?" Sophie whispered placing her hand against his check in a tender touch.

"Much thank you." Heading towards the front door Eddie stopped and turned back, "Hey it should be a quiet day today, how about I get off shift early tonight and what'd you say we all go out have some fun?"

Seeing Clark's face light up Sophie knew that even though is was a school night she wasn't going to say no, "Yes why not, sounds good I'll call you later and we can make plans."

"Look forward to it! Ed shouted as he closed the door behind him.

**5 HOURS LATER**

As they wove their way through the downtown traffic lights flashing sirens screaming Greg looked over seeing Eddie's stonewall expression as he listened to the information Winnie was giving them over the head sets.

_"Report of a car bomb Sgt...a red Hyundai parked at the bottom of Younge St by the the waterfront the area has been has been cordon off I can't get any information as to whether to car is occupied or not...but I'm working on it, there are two uni's waiting for you they were first on the scene"_

"OK Winnie we're just pulling up now I speak to them directly ... so much for a quiet day ... you ok?"

Not taking his eyes off the road Ed relaxed his grip on the steering wheel as he pulled the SUV to a stop just outside the exclusion zone, "Yeah I'm good boss just want to get this done, I promised Sophie and Clark we'd do something fun tonight, and I don't want to break it."

Getting out the SUV's the team gathered around and waiting for the young uniformed officer to walk over to them.

"What have we got?" Greg asked already surveying the scene.

"We secured the area sir and got the immediate public out of the way, but didn't approach as we did notice some sort of device by the back wheel."

Making notes as the officer spoke Greg continued without looking up, "So do we know if there are any occupants"?

"No sir sorry" the office answered nervously

Noticing the officer's apprehension Greg smiled, "Thank you, you did all the right things we'll take over from here ... Spike?"

Walking back to the command truck Spike indicated that he was already on it, _"I'll find out who the vehicle is registered to."_

All ready with his field binoculars in hand Ed walked to the hood of the SUV so he could get a clear look at the license plate and froze.

"No ... No ... NO...NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed making everyone turn and look in shock, only to see him take off running at full speed towards the car but any ground made was suddenly lost as he was blown back the distance he had made by the full blast of the explosion, pieces of metal raining down on him as Eddie lay on the floor 

Gathering their senses around them the team run over to where a bruised and bleeding Eddie was struggling to get up off the ground, helping him up Sam and Wordy were shocked as Eddie got physical and fought them off and once again started frantically moving toward the burning car.

Grabbing the back of his tac-vest Wordy and Sam struggled to turn Eddie around and hold him back as he continued to try and free himself from their iron like grip.

"Ed ... Eddie!” Wordy shouted seeing the tears streaming down his best friend's face, "What's wrong ... stop what the hell is wrong with you!?"

All of a sudden just like a marionette with its strings cut Eddie fell to his knees taking both his team mates with him, sobbing and rocking himself backwards and forward Ed's team were left reeling as they finally made sense of what he was saying.

"The car ... its Sophie's."


	6. Beyond Help

Greg stood and watched the Fire Chief gradually walk over to him, seeing the look on the older man's face made his stomach drop to the floor like a stone whatever he had to say wasn't going to be good.

"Sargent Parker, the fires out now and area's safe but I'm sorry to have to tell you we found a body in the trunk, there's extensive damage so obviously we are unable to tell whether it's Officer Lane's wife or not and we also have no indication as to whether their daughter was with her, with a child's small body and the ferocity of the fire."

"We phoned her pre-school Izzy wasn't dropped off this morning we were hoping the the best but are assuming the worse," Greg replied trying to keep it together the best he could.

"Well we will work our way through the wreakage but bearing in mind where the device was placed its going to be hard I'm sure you can understand?" the Fire Chief confirmed what Greg already knew identification was going to be difficult.

"But we did find this."

As Greg looked down he saw the Chief was holding out an evidence bag with what looked like the remains of a credit card inside.

Taking the bag and holding it up to have a closer look Greg's breath caught in his throat and he briefly closed his eyes as he recognised it as the charred remains of a driving license with the surname partially visable... "Lane".

"Oh God, I was hoping Eddie was wrong," Greg's voice broke with the realisation that his best friend's wife of 20 years was gone.

Hearing his name being called over the radio the Fire Chief started to turn away but stopped his voice bringing Greg back into the moment, "I'm sorry for Constable Lane's loss Sargent, and if I get any more information I will let you know straight away but the ME will as you know deal with this from now on"

Nodding his thanks Greg turned and looked at his team who all with the exception of Eddie and Wordy were standing over by the SUV's, the pain all to evident on each and everyone of their faces, as if sensing his scrutiny they looked up and hesitantly walked over.

"Boss,? was the only word spoken in a quiet whisper but asked a hundred questions.

"It's not good guys ... they found a body," Greg stopped trying to compose himself before he continued, "And what looks like Sophie's driving license."

"Does Eddie know?" asked Spike his voice trembling with emotion.

"No Spike" ... pausing and rubbed his hand over his face still not sure how he was going to break the news to his best friend, "No... I'm gonna talk to him now, does anyone know where is he?"

Sam pointed to the SUV parked furthest away, "We managed to finally get him into the back of the truck Wordy stayed with him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

"Good ... good ... right ... Okay guys you can't do any more here so for now go home."

Looking at their boss in shock Jules stepped forward to tell him in no uncertain terms that the team weren't going anywhere, "Ed's gonna need our help," her voice close to tears, "Ed's got to let us help him."

"I know ... I know Jules, but right now Eddie doesn't even know which way is up and all of you are grieving too so just for now do what I asked and when the times comes we'll all help him and Clark through this," watching them slowly accept what he was saying he continued, "so like I say for now go home and I'll call you all later ok?"

Knowing it was futile to argue the team all nodded.

"You know where we are if you need us boss" Sam replied a tinge of anger in his voice.

Giving a small strained smile of thanks he watched as his team head off.

Eddie sat in the back of the SUV his head lent back against the head rest his faced stained with tears, the first initial outbreak of sorrow was now replaced with numbness and shock, disbelief that this was actually happening and it wasn't some bad dream that he would soon wake up from, staring into the empty space before him the only sound in the truck was his ragged uneven breathing.

All of a sudden the silence was broken as the door of the SUV opened and Greg slipped in and sat next to him.

Looking at Wordy in the front seat Greg desperately searched for the words that would in some strange way soften the deverstating blow he was about to deliver but when he looked at his friend's grief stricken face the only word he could form was, "Sorry."

With that one single word Ed's heart totally shattered, closing his eyes as a single tear slipped down his cheek his chin quivered, "Sophie was in the car?" he asked his voice raw and barely auditable.

"It looks like it buddy," Greg replied forcing the words past the lump in his throat, "They found her driving license."

"Izzy?"

"They're not sure ... it's gonna take a little time but they're working as quick as they can but the school confirmed Sophie didn't drop her off this morning," Greg solemnly replied his heart going out to his friend.

Shaking his head Eddie spoke his usually warm voice now totally detached and as cold as ice, "Never should have married her, but being the selfish bastard I am I went and did it anyway, I signed a marriage certificate she signed a death warrant."

Exchanging glances Wordy voiced what both Greg and him were thinking, "Oh Eddie you know that's not true...you guys are good together."

"Were good together Wordy," Eddie bitterly replied, "But all I ever gave her was heartache ... she was so far out of my reach I was amazed she even looked at me let alone agreed to go out with me and now she's paid the ultimate price along with my youngest child."

Panic started to creep into Ed's voice, "I always thought it would be me, always knew I'd pay for my sins but never like this...never like this," and in that swift moment Eddie was at the balancing on the edge.

His heart rate sky rocketed, the palms of his hands were covered in sweat, all of a sudden he couldn't breath as the sides of the SUV started to close in on him he needed to escape, grabbing the door handle he pulled only for door remained locked.

Continuing to frantically pull on the handle glaring at Wordy Eddie snarled, "Open the damn door Wordy or God help me!" the panic attack now in full force.

Grabbing Eddie's hands Greg tried drastically to calm him down, "Eddie stop ... you need to,"only to be cut off.

"Don't Greg...just don't!" Ed all but screamed pulling his hands away and pushing himself as far away from his team commander as the seat would possibly allow.

Greg raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, "Eddie I know you're hurting I can't even imagine and I understand your lashing out but we can't let you leave in this state we're here to help you."

"Help" Ed laughed his voice now bordering on hysteria, "Help ... seriously ... Greg I'm beyond help don't you understand that?" waiting for a few seconds Ed crashed on, "I should have told her what was going on and I didn't" with all his emotions spent, slumping forward Eddie continued with the last of what little energy he had left..."I lied to her and that's on me no one else but me, and I've gotta live with that, that's the last thing I did Greg, I lied to her when I should have protected her and Izzy and I failed." 

Seeing that Eddie was slowly shutting down Greg placed his arm around his shoulder, "We did what we thought was best Eddie."

Letting out an exhausted sigh, the despair now so strong he didn't know what to do with it, Eddie shrugging off Greg's arm and turned and looked out the window the tears falling again.

"Well you know what Greg my best wasn't anywhere near good enough and now I've got to explain to my son that I'm the reason his mother and sister are never coming home again."

Withdrawing back Greg knew that in this moment in time and given Eddie's fragile emotional state there was going to be no reasoning with him and as Wordy went to speak he held up his hand to stop him.

"Wordy not now ... lets just get Eddie home we can talk later."

Turning back in his seat and turning the key in the ignition Wordy placed the SUV in drive and headed in the direction of Eddie's home.

After a journey of 40 minutes made in total silence Wordy pulled the black SUV up outside the house, turned off the engine and looked in the rear view mirror as Eddie made no move to get out of the vehicle.

Gently coaxing Greg quietly spoke, "Hey let's get you inside buddy Clark will be home soon"

Without even acknowledging Greg's words his body on autopilot Eddie opened the door and mechanically walked towards the house Greg and Wordy close behind.

With his hand trembling uncontrollably Eddie placed his key in the lock only to have the door slightly swing open, without even thinking kicking the door wide his glock in his hand he went in leaving Greg and Wordy no option but to follow.

Operating on fear and anger Eddie started down the hallway shouting at the top of his voice "SRU...SRU!" clearing the living room and with Wordy heading off up the stairs he continued down the hallway to the kitchen.

Seeing movement Eddie entered the kitchen gun raised only to stop dead in his tracks.


End file.
